


Til Death Do We Part

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, Inspired by Corpse Bride (2005), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: All Peter wanted was to practice his wedding vows alone in the woods before his arranged marriage.So how did he end up being married to a dead man?A very big grave misunderstanding.Corpse Bride Au.





	Til Death Do We Part

“With this ring, I ask you to be mine!”   
  
With a large grin, Peter slipped the ring onto the root that stuck out from the show.    
  
Finally! After many long hours of practicing in the cold, snow-covered woods, Peter had finally managed to say all of his vows perfectly.   
  
Now he could return to the rehearsal and finally get married!   
  
Sure the whole thing was arranged, and while he may not fully be in love with Liz, but at least he can finally make up for the disaster at the rehearsal.   
  
Peter was startled from his thoughts when a strong grip grabbed onto his arm and dragged him down to the ground. With a yelp, Peter's body fell harshly against the snow-covered ground. His entire right arm had disappeared deep inside the snow. After a second or two, when the shock wore off, Peter struggled to pull himself back onto his feet.   
  
However, whatever had attached itself to his arm wasn't letting go.   
  
Peter yanked as hard as he could on his arm but the vice-like grip continued to pull him back down towards the ground.   
  
“Come on!” the boy cried out desperately, “Give me back my arm!”   
  
With a small snap, the grip on Peter broke and the boy flew backward and landed hard on the snow.   
_   
_ _That has bruise written all over it_ , Peter thought as he pulled himself to a sitting position then raised a hand to rub the back of his head.   
  
His eyes widened in horror when he saw a skeleton arm holding tightly onto his forearm, its bony fingers dug themselves into his black coat sleeve. The ring that Peter had placed on it earlier gleamed beneath the pale moonlight.    
  
“That is disgusting,” Peter groaned as he vigorously shook his arm. The force caused the skeletal arm to fly off his arm and land on the ground a few feet away.   
  
Suddenly, a low rumbling sound came from the spot on the ground where he had almost been dragged in. The snow and dirt began to cave inwards as something tried to force itself towards the surface.   
  
Terrified, Peter slowly began to push himself backward until he bumped against a large and sturdy tree.   
  
From the hole in the dirt, another arm rose up towards the night sky before clawing down into the ground. Its fingers dug into the ground as leverage to pull itself out from the ground. Slowly, a tall figure rose from out of the ground, dirt fell from the figure until its whole body was free.   
  
From the moonlight that shined above them, Peter got a good look at the figure once it was fully out of the ground.s   
  
It appeared to be a man in his forties, dark brown hair was on top of his head, a small beard was on his face, and he was dressed in a rich wedding tux.   
  
He was wearing a white shirt beneath a black buttoned vest. A rich dark jacket hugged his figure, while the back had a long tail that trailed just above the back of his knees. Dark grey pants covered his legs and shiny black dress shoes could be seen on his feet. The suit was nice but it has a few tears. His right sleeve fluttered in the wind because his arm was still lying on the ground.   
  
The man's skin was deathly pale, like a freshly polished pearl. But among all else, the most terrifying thing was the small hole in the center of his chest. It looked like a stab wound inflicted by a sword or a large knife.   
  
Petrified, all Peter could do was stare up at the corpse-man that stood before him.    
  
The man's eyes had been closed as he rose up from his grave but now he opened them. Dark brown eyes scanned the area before settling upon the fallen boy.   
  
With a cold smile and a chilling voice, he said:   
  
“I do,”   
  
As the man took a step towards the boy, Peter scrambled onto his feet and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.   
  
As the boy ran past the fallen arm, the limb began to crawl after him. Only for the corpse groom to pick up his limb and reattach it to his body as he chased after the boy.   
  
Peter stumbled through the woods he had walked through ever since he was a kid. He had every twist and turn memorized but in his terror, it all became an unfamiliar maze. Only occasionally looking over his shoulder, Peter had smacked his body hard against a tree, nearly slipped on a frozen river, and fell down a dirt hill.   
  
The trees themselves seemed to be after him. As he ran past low hanging branches, their sharp edges dug and scratched his shoulder. Tearing up his new suit but it didn't do anything to slow Peter down.   
  
Peter only stopped running when he felt the soft dirt ground beneath him turn into solid cobblestone. He had finally reached the little bridge that connected the woods to the village.

Breathing heavily, Peter slowly turned towards the entrance of the forest, searching for the corpse that had just been chasing after him.   
  
Relief overcame the boy when the man was nowhere in sight.

With a small chuckle, Peter began to walk back towards town, ready to go home and fall into a long, deep sleep.    


Before he could take one step, Peter bumped against another person that was standing on the bridge. The shock almost made him lose his balance but Peter managed to catch himself before he could fall.

An apology began spilling from his mouth but when Peter looked up to face the person, his breath got caught in his throat.

Standing in front of him was the corpse from the woods, Tony. The man was blocking his path towards town.   
  
“Hello, darling,” Tony said with a smile that sent shivers down Peter’s spine.   
  
Peter's eyes widened but before he had a chance to do anything, Tony grasped tightly onto his shoulders and pushed him back against the stone railings of the bridge. A small gasp came from the boy's mouth as his body bumped against the bridge. His hands automatically reached up and grabbed onto the smooth edge of the stone.

Tony tightened his grip in Peter's shoulder for a split second, as if warning him not to run off again, as his eyes examined the younger boys face and body. Peter shivered beneath the man's wandering eyes, and he felt frozen beneath his gaze.

When their eyes met again, Tony trailed one of his hands up the younger boys neck, towards his face. Peter gasped in surprise when the man's cold hand brushed against his cheek. The hand felt like ice and was rough against his own soft skin.

“Look at you,” Tony said in a low voice, his hand that remained on the boy's thin shoulder began to massage him to calm him down, “So beautiful, so perfect. And now, you're all mine,”

Confusion stretched across the younger boys face but before he had a chance to do anything, Tony cupped the back of Peter’s head and pulled their heads closer together until their lips were pressed against each other.

Peter’s body tenses up at the feeling of freezing cold lips against his own. This was his first kiss, he has always imagined what it would feel like.

But being pressed against a bridge by a living corpse was not what he had imagined.

Instinctively, Peter pressed his hands against the older man's chest but Tony only pulled him closer. Obviously not ready to end their first kiss so quickly.   
  
When Tony finally pulled away with a large smile, Peter gasped in shock and fear.   
  
“Now you are my husband. Now and forever,”   


Fear and shock swirled around rapidly in Peter's mind as he tried to comprehend what was happening. But nothing made sense, and it quickly became too much.   
  
Hazel eyes rolled back into his skull as Peter fainted and his body became limp in Tony's arms.   
  
“I've got you,” Tony exclaimed as he held his unconscious husband tight against him, “I finally have you, my beautiful boy,”   
  
A dark look entered Tony's eyes as he brushed a hand through Peter beautiful curls, and pressed his sweet face against his neck.   
  
“And now that I have you, nothing and nobody is going to take you away from me. Not even death will separate us,”   
  
Tony gently began to kiss his husbands neck.   
  
“You're mine,” he whispered between kisses “Now, and forever,”   
  
Tony held Peter closer against his body as a swarm of crows circled around the newlyweds, surrounding them like a tornado.   
  
A dark and possessive smile stretched across Tony's face as he and his Peter were transported to the Land of the Dead.


End file.
